Consumers are continually expressing the desire to have scent on their fabrics that lasts longer & throughout the entire day. Current fabric softeners, especially dryer sheets, fall short in fulfilling this consumer need. With the growing & evolving scent trends in today's market place, especially in candles & the air care category, consumers want volatile scent characters such as fruity, citrus, green, lighter florals, and the like on their fabrics. The issue is that the perfume ingredients that are needed to produce these character types do not readily deposit onto clothing because they are usually lost during the drying process given, inter alia, high temperatures.
Dryer sheets are a convenient vehicle for delivering freshness (via perfume) onto consumers' clothing. Long-lasting freshness (scent that lasts for several days) is particularly appealing to the dryer sheets consumer, and as a result of this, numerous ways to encapsulate perfume so as to increase its ability to last on clothing have been described. One suitable way includes the use of friable perfume microcapsules. However, a problem with friable perfume microcapsule, verses moisture activated microcapsules (e.g., cyclodextrin), is that traditional manufacturing approaches may likely lead to pre-mature rupturing of the microcapsule thereby providing unacceptable yields in the manufacture of dryer added fabric care articles. There is a need to identify manufacturing processes suitable to incorporate friable microcapsules into dryer-added articles.